


In Another Life

by GeiforTWICE



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cussing, F/F, Major Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeiforTWICE/pseuds/GeiforTWICE
Summary: Jeongyeon was dumbfounded when Mina broke up with her, she wasn't aware of the reason why Mina break it off with her, but if she knew the reason can she take it?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on this platform I em so sorry if it's so all over the place

_“Damn I need more of these”_

Jeongyeon was on her last can of beer and thought that she needs more, she had at least six cans already and she’s on her seventh. She stood up, picked up her last can of beer and a stick of cigarette the unsteadily walked towards the fridge to get more cans of beer.

For the past few days the only things inside her fridge were beer, apples, a bunch of bottled water, and a bottle of unopened ketchup. She looked at it intently, thinking if she should throw it away or just leave it be.

_“Should I or Should I not?”_

She thought about it for a couple of seconds but she decided to just let it be.

As she picked up a couple of cans of beer she was thinking about her daily routine.

She wakes up drink a bottle of water, jog for a couple of minutes eat apples for breakfast, in the afternoon strum a few guitar chords, crumple some paper, eat apple for lunch, take a bath, lay on the couch and stare at the ceiling waiting for the sun to set and then drink beer until she passes out. She repeats those process every day.

 _“Kinda healthy for someone who’s currently depressed”_ She thought and laughed manically

She stood on her apartment’s balcony leaning on the railings holding the can of beer on her right hand and an unlit cigarette on her left. She wasn’t smoking… at least not anymore. _She_ told Jeongyeon to quit smoking when the two of them in college. It was hard quitting since it has been her stress reliever, but she helped Jeongyeon overcome that vice. _She_ has been Jeongyeon’s pillar all this time, leaning on her whenever Jeongyeon needs comforting, or whenever she’s down.

**_“This sounds good”  
“Did you write this?... Whoah, It sounds nice”  
“JYP Entertainment asked you to compose a song for their Girl Group? That’s great news!”  
“You can do it. I’ll always be here for you Jeongyeon…”_ **

Those were the words that Jeongyeon always hear from her, compliments, cheers, comforting and caring words. Even though she really can’t express herself through words, she expresses herself through actions, laughing at Jeongyeon’s joke even though it’s not really funny, cooking together, and many more things that she does with Jeongyeon. She may not be clingy but she shows Jeongyeon how much she cares.

_“Damn it…”_

She put the cigarette in between her lips and ran her fingers through her hair.

**_“I really love your hair”_ ** _She said as she was playing with Jeongyeon’s hair_

She loved playing with Jeongyeon’s hair a lot, even if it’s short or long she just loves playing with it. And Jeongyeon never complains, she loves it when _she_ does that. It makes her at ease, and comfortable to the point that she always falls asleep. _She_ always trails her fingers on Jeongyeon’s hair when she have the chance, while cooking, cleaning, playing, she just adore it.

She removed the cigarette form her lips and took a sip from her beer, she sat on the floor and leaned on the railings, looking inside her empty and dark apartment. The only light that illuminates her apartment was the moon.

Every corner of the place reminded Jeongyeon of _her._

_“Should I just move out?”_

Looking inside she saw her phone lit up from the coffee table, but she didn’t bother to stand up and check who or what the notification was, she was sure that it wasn’t _her_ anyway, so why bother.

She took another sip from her beer and sighed. She remembered how their relationship ended like it was just yesterday.

**_“Jagi, let’s break-up”_ ** _she said in the middle of their jamming session._

**_“What?”_ ** _Jeongyeon chuckled and placed her guitar down **“Jagi, that’s not a good joke…”** Jeongyeon added as she scoots near her._

_She was holding her hands but the latter wasn’t…_

_She looked down, not saying a word. She slowly removed her hands from Jeongyeon’s grip. From the Jeongyeon knew that she was being serious. She stayed calm as much as she can and played it off like she was just joking with you, like she was just taking revenge on what you did to her last time._

_The silence was too deafening for Jeongyeon that she decided to break it._

**_“Minari… That’s not a good prank”_ ** _She said keeping her cool while smiling awkwardly_

_Jeongyeon can’t seem to comprehend… why would Mina break up with her right now, the two of them just literally had a blast yesterday to make up for the prank she pulled on her last time._

_She was scared…_

_Mina’s going to leave her…_

_No she can’t… No…_

**_“I’m sorry… But I’m not joking”_ ** _Mina said avoiding Jeongyeon’s gaze **“I’m… breaking up with you”**_

**_“H-huh? What are you talking about? We’re not breaking up… No one’s breaking up”_ ** _Jeongyeon said, she can almost feel the constriction in her throat, she did her best to hold it down._

**_“Jagi...”_ ** _She shook her head ever so lightly and smiled mournfully **“No…”** Mina said her voice slowly cracking, she tried to regain her composure **“…Jeongyeon”** Mina said. Her voice completely cracking. She was looking directly in to Jeongyeon’s eyes, pleading, to just let her go._

_Jeongyeon felt shivers on her spine when she heard her name from Mina’s lips. She never calls Jeongyeon by her name ever since they started dating._

_The latter can see tears welling up in her girlfriend’s eyes, keeping her best not to cry in front of Jeongyeon. Mina leaned over to Jeongyeon and cupped her cheeks, carefully caressing them. She placed her forehead onto the latter and closed her eyes, a tear falling from it._

_Jeongyeon was quick to wipe the tears falling from Mina’s eyes. Jeongyeon always find Mina quite dramatic at times, but when Mina cries, Jeongyeon were always there to wipe the tears away. She doesn’t want to see Mina cry like that, she’s not allowed to be sad when she’s with her. The only tears tolerable for Jeongyeon was tears of joy._

_Jeongyeon held her close as she feel the warmth of her girlfriend’s warm hands on her cheeks_

**_“Please…”_ ** _That was the only word that could muster, she was afraid that if she said more, she won’t be able to contain her emotions and burst out the tears that was attempting to fall._

**_“I’m sorry…”_ **

_Just from those two words her world crumbled. She can feel different emotions from those two words that came out of her girlfriend’s lips; sorrow, regret, heartbreak, frustration, pain…_

_Two words…_

_Two words from Mina and she can feel every possible pain; physical, emotional and mental._

**_“… I have to”_ **

_“She have to? Why does she have to break up with me? Am I not enough? What did I do wrong? Did I not treat her right? What the hell did I do wrong?!”_

_She wanted to ask those questions but she can’t muster up the courage. She knows she lacked at some point in their relationship, but she knew she gave her best, so she didn’t ask, she just stayed quiet._

_Mina kissed her at the corner of her lips and pulled away from Jeongyeon._

_Jeongyeon looked at Mina as the latter stood up and walked towards the door._

_Jeongyeon was still frozen on her seat, looking at Mina’s back, slowly walking away from her._

_She’s slipping away…_

_She’s leaving…_

_She was taken back to her senses when she heard the door clicked_

**_“Wait…”_ **

_She stood up and tried to chase Mina, but it was already too late._

**_“Goodbye, Yeonie…”_ ** _Mina looked at her and smiled one last time._

**_“… Mina”_ **

_She was left looking at her front door, her hand was reaching out to her… but she already left. Mina left her…_

_Jeongyeon felt powerless, she let her arms fall on her side. She looked down and fell on her knees, droplet of tears staining her carpet._

_She wants to run after Mina, but her knees were feeling so weak, not letting her stand up._

**_“DAMN IT!”_ ** _She screamed, her voice cracking as the tears that was attempting to fall finally fell._

_She placed her hands on her face as she cry her heart out and pour all her tears until there was none._

_The deafening silence was now replaced by her muffled sobs._

After the break-up she tried so hard to contact Mina but she can’t reach her out. Her parents also wasn’t saying anything to Jeongyeon on the whereabouts of Mina.

They were kind enough to check up on Jeongyeon ever so often but aside from that they weren’t really letting you know about what Mina was doing or where she was. She can’t blame them, they were Mina’s parents.

 _“Maybe if I tried to run after her I could’ve saved our relationship”_ She thought as she took another sip from her beer.

Regret and dejection was engulfing her body. Many questions running through her mind

_What if I tried to ran after her?  
What If I hugged her tighter?  
What If I…  
What if…_

She looked at the cigarette in between her fingers, contemplating whether to light it or not… She chuckled and crumpled the cigarette stick. She decided to just throw it away.

_“I can hear her annoyed voice in my head… She’d probably look at me with her cold stare if I lit that cigarette”_

She stood up from the floor and sprawled on the couch making the empty can of beers fall down on the floor.

She looked around her apartment. Her clothes were everywhere, cans of beer and bottles of soju were all over the place, crumpled papers were laying on the floor.

 _“So dirty…”_ She thought, but she doesn’t have the energy nor the will to clean. It’s been like this for days.

The cold breeze of the wind entering your apartment sent shivers on your skin.

_“So cold…”_

That’s what she’s been feeling for the past few days, even the alcohol in her system can’t seem to help the coldness that she’s feeling right now.

Mina is all she needs; Her warmth, her voice, her smile, her touch, her presence… _Her.. Her Mina_

To end the silence in her apartment she decided to play the song she wrote after Mina left her.

**“Hey Siri, Play Angel…”**

She said out loud and the song automatically played in the background.

She covered her eyes using her arms and silently wished that this was all just a stupid nightmare, that Mina would eventually come back to her in the morning, cooking her favorite food while humming

 _그댄_ _나의_ _Angel  
__때론_ _Something special  
__오늘은_ _잠들_ _수_ _있게_ _  
Don't run away tonight  
__달아나려_ _하지_ _마_ _  
__꿈에서라도_ _너를_ _놓치지_ _않게_ _(_ _놓지_ _않을게_ _)_

…

The song kept replaying on repeat until she fell asleep on the couch.

Jeongyeon woke up from the sound of utensils clacking and soft humming

_“Mina?”_

Not minding her hangover, she abruptly stood up from the couch and ran to the kitchen, wishing and hoping that the person inside was her. She almost ran over on every furniture in her apartment before she can arrive at the kitchen.

And when she entered the doorway it wasn’t her. _It’s not Mina._

The headache from her hangover finally kicking in, she sat down on the nearest stool she saw and buried her head on the counter. Cursing under her breath.

 **“Fucking hangover”** Jeongyeon said as she massaged her temples

 **“You’re finally awake”** A voice said

Jeongyeon looked up at her, the latter just placed a plate with food in front of Jeongyeon and gave her a glass of water and medicine for the hangover.

 **“You look like a fucking mess.”** The woman said and washed the pans that she used for cooking

 **“Last time I checked I didn’t call for you”** Jeongyeon glared at her before drinking the medicine **“Why are you even here Nayeon? And how did you know my passcode? I changed it the last time that you came here.”** Jeongyeon added and looked at the food that Nayeon gave.

It was just a simple scrambled egg and rice but you it reminded you of how Mina liked her scrambled eggs with Ketchup.

 **“Ugh, you’re such an ungrateful motherfucker… just be thankful that I still visit you even though your apartment reeks of beer and is so messy.”** Nayeon said as she finished washing the pans.

 **“I don’t need your company”** Jeongyeon said and stood up from the stool and exited the kitchen, not even touching the food Nayeon made.

It reminded her of Mina so bad that she can’t even bear to touch it.

 **“How ungrateful…”** Nayeon mumbled as she took the food and placed it in the fridge hoping that Jeongyeon would eat it later after she leaves.

Jeongyeon just sat on the couch and opened the Television searching for something to watch.

As Nayeon exited the kitchen she looked at Jeongyeon pitifully.

_“Jeongyeon, try to help yourself…”_

She picked up the crumpled paper and the empty cans of beer that was scattered around Jeongyeon’s apartment.

 **“Jeong, your apartment reeks, does it hurt to clean once in a while?”** She complained

Jeongyeon just furrowed her brows, not batting an eye to Nayeon she replied

 **“No one asked you to clean my apartment Nayeon. And if you’re going to nag me about cleaning my apartment the exit is just around the corner, you can leave whenever you want.”** Jeongyeon said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Nayeon sighed.

Jeongyeon heard the door opened and closed

_“finally some peace of mind”_

She laid on the couch and just stared at the ceiling, just letting the television play in the background

_“Mina… Mina… Mina… Why?”_

She thought of every possible reason why would Mina leave her.

_“Did she get sick of my pranks?”_

While dazing off she suddenly heard the front door open again. She snapped her head towards the door to see who ruined your peace and saw Nayeon with grocery bags in both of her hands.

_“I… She’s so persistent”_

Jeongyeon stood up and followed Nayeon with furrowed brows

_“The hell is she doing?”_

Nayeon just casually let herself in like she owns the place and went directly to the kitchen, she fixed the grocery Items that she bought.

Jeongyeon was carefully eyeing her every move

 **“I’m confiscating these.”** Nayeon said as she lifted up the cans of beer and showed Jeongyeon

**“What the…”**

Jeongyeon just looked at Nayeon in disbelief but the latter didn’t care, It was for Jeongyeon’s own sake.

 **“Excuse me, but what the hell are you doing Nayeon?”** Jeongyeon said sarcastically clearly pissed on what she’s seeing.

 **“Isn’t it obvious? I’m restocking your fridge and confiscating these beers”** Nayeon said not minding Jeongyeon’s sarcastic tone.

The latter’s patience was slowly wearing thin.

She didn’t ask for Nayeon to do this. She didn’t ask for the latter to cook for her, to take care of her, to keep her company, to be there for her. She didn’t ask Nayeon for all of those things. So why in heaven’s name was Nayeon in her apartment?

 **“Who told you to confiscate my beers?”** Jeongyeon asked slightly raising her voice **“And who are you to just do what you want here in _MY_ apartment” **She added emphasizing the word ‘My’

Nayeon didn’t bat an eye on Jeongyeon she just continued to clean all the clutter and mess inside the latter’s apartment.

She went out of the kitchen and cleaned all the mess, and then headed to Jeongyeon’s room. Which she haven’t entered in a while.

**“Nayeon Wa-“**

Before she can even stop Nayeon, the latter already opened the door to Jeongyeon’s room.

Mina’s clothes were scattered on the floor and the bed, their polaroid pictures that were hanging were scattered all over the place, some were crumpled and some were almost ripped in half. The letters she wrote to Mina were crumpled and scattered on the floor and Mina’s beloved penguin stuffed toys were also all over the place. The room looked so chaotic.

_“This is so messy”_

Jeongyeon on the other hand was standing frozen. All her memories with Mina came flashing back like scenes from a movie. The good ones, the bad ones, and the sad ones.

_“Damn it”_

That was the last straw of her patience.

Jeongyeon held Nayeon by the wrist that made the latter look at her.

She was in rage, she was overly invading your privacy and the fact that every single thing she does is reminding her of Mina is ticking on her nerves.

 **“Who the fuck told you that you can just barge in, in my apartment and do all these things?!”** She snapped, her grip on Nayeon’s wrist slowly tightening.

Nayeon was shocked with Jeongyeon’s reaction.

_“Where did the playful and laid-back Jeongyeon go?”_

Tears were welling up in Nayeon’s eyes.

 **“It… hurts.”** She mumbled, trying hard not to crack her voice.

Jeongyeon didn’t hear Nayeon’s pleading.

 **“I said it hurts!”** Nayeon finally exclaimed, her voice cracking up.

Jeongyeon quickly realized what she’s doing so she let go of Nayeon, but that doesn’t mean that her anger lessened.

 **“I’m Sorry for being like this! I’m sorry for taking care of you! I’m sorry for being a decent human being!”** Nayeon said, her voice full of anguish, tears falling from her eyes.

Guilt… that was the feeling that engulfed Jeongyeon’s body right now. She just realized what was Nayeon doing for her all these days. Nayeon tried everything she can to help Jeongyeon but she just kept pushing her away.

 **“I’m trying to help you pick up you the pieces that Mina broke. I’m trying to help you pick yourself up. I’m trying Jeongyeon… I’m trying. _I’m trying to help my best friend._ ” **She said putting emphasis on her last sentence **“But all I ever got from you was a cold shoulder. I don’t even care about it. I just wanted to hear a simple thank you that was it, a thank you. Was it such a chore to thank me at least once?”** She looked at Jeongyeon with pleading eyes. She waited for a while to see if Jeongyeon would speak up but the latter was too dumbfounded to speak. **“I guess that means yes. Sorry.”** She chuckled sadly and looked away **“Sorry… for helping you pick up your broken pieces. I promise after this you won’t see me ever, even my shadow”** She added and stormed out of Jeongyeon’s apartment.

Jeongyeon was left in her room regretting what she did.

She sat on the bed and pulled her hair out of frustration and guilt.

_“Damn it… Damn it…”_

**“Damn It!”** She screamed.

She thought of everything Nayeon has done for her in the past few weeks and realized that she was being a bitch, and was probably giving Nayeon a hard time.

**“You’re such a fucked up person Jeongyeon!”**

She ended up drinking all the Beer that Nayeon tried to confiscate, and ended up so wasted she fell asleep on the floor.

It’s been a week and Jeongyeon haven’t heard anything from Nayeon, It’s like the latter completely vanished from her life. Jeongyeon already asked Nayeon’s co-workers whether she was seen at work but they told her that Nayeon was apparently on a one month vacation. She also asked Nayeon’s parents but they told you that she didn’t visit home nor is staying there. She tried going to Nayeon’s apartment but whenever she’s there no one answers the door.

She tried to fix herself but she just can’t, especially when she remembers how she fucked up, she drinks ever so often so that she can forget the mess she made, but after that, she just feels worse.

 **“Jeez why do you have to be so stingy Nayeon?”** Jeongyeon exclaimed as she were waiting in front of Nayeon’s apartment.

She was sitting on the floor leaning on the latter’s apartment door. Jeongyeon had a beer in her hand and is obviously a little tipsy, but she’s still in her right mind.

She has been waiting there for almost 2 hours already but Nayeon doesn’t seem to have any plans of letting her in.

 **“I just wanted to Apologize”** She said after sipping from her beer **“Nabongs~ Open up the door”** She said softly and knocked on the door while still sitting on the floor.

Still no one was answering the door. She can hear some noise that was coming from Nayeon’s apartment so she decided to wait a little longer.

An hour already passed, she already finished her last can of beer and it’s already 9 in the evening. She already gave up for today. Nayeon was probably wasn’t having it either.

 **“Aish you’re so persistent…”** Jeongyeon said and stood up.

She almost fell back down because of her dizziness but she was quick to hold on to Nayeon’s apartment door for support.

 **“I’ll be back tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and the day after that.”** She said pointing at the Door as if she knew that Nayeon was there behind it. **“I’ll be waiting here outside until you let me in.”** She said in a very groggy voice.

She walked out of the apartment complex like she wasn’t dizzy at all, but when she got out she immediately look for a bench to sat down on, but she wasn’t able to see one so she just sat on the gutter at the side of the street.

 **“First Mina, then now Nayeon…. How fucked up can my life get?”** She said as she looked up in the sky, only to see that there were no stars

 _“It’ll probably rain later”_ She said as she stood up from the gutter.

Her dizziness already subsided so she went to the nearest convenience store, only to buy a bottle of tequila.

_“Yeah, I just need to drink my sorrows away”_

She walked, she doesn’t know where her feet would take her but still she walked. When she felt tired she stopped at the playground and sat on the swing. She started opening the bottle of tequila and drank from the bottle. She felt her throat burn after she drank from the bottle.

 **“Why didn’t I buy a paper cup and salt while I was in the convenience store? Ugh”** She said out loud when she realized how ridiculous she might’ve looked like, but that didn’t stop her from drinking the tequila.

A few minutes already passed and she was still there She was humming to Mina’s favorite song and drinking her tequila while swinging like a kid. She can already fell her body getting heavy and her vision is getting blurry.

 **“Universe tell me the truth *hic*”** She said raising the bottle of tequila while looking at the starless sky **“Are you mad at me? *hic* why do yo-- *hic* -ou always take someth-- *hic* something important to me?!”** She said in a slurry voice.

She knows the universe won’t answer her so she laughed manically

She took the last drop of tequila from the bottle and placed the bottle on the other swing.

 **“What am I even say-- *hic* saying…”** She said and looked down. She ran her fingers through her hair **“I’ve gone cra- *hic* crazy”**

She felt a droplet of water on her cheeks so she held out her hands to see if it was really raining, and it was. She chuckled.

 **“Even the Uni- *hic* Universe knows Ho- *hic* how I’m Feeling ri- *hic* right now”** She said as she looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes feeling the droplets of rain hit her skin.

The light rain shower became a moderate rainfall. She opened her eyes, she looked if the moon was being covered by the clouds but to her surprise it wasn’t blocked.

 **“The moon lo- *hic* looks beautiful tonight… *hic* isn’t it, Mina…”** She said as if Mina was just right beside her, listening.

She closed her eyes once again to feel the cold water from the rain she stayed like that for a few seconds but she opened her eyes abruptly when she wasn’t feeling the droplets of water on her cheeks.

 **“Yes it does”** She didn’t hear it clearly since the rainfall was already getting heavy and her sense of hearing was poor because of her drunkenness.

She looked up at the person who was holding an umbrella and was covering her from the rain.

She can’t seem to see the person’s face clearly so she squint her eyes, but it was still blurry all she can see is the person’s silhouette.

 **“Y- *hic* you know… Your figure jus- *hic* just looks like my girlfriend’s”** She said but then she realized that Mina already broke up with her **“Aw, S- *hic* sorry I mean, e- *hic* ex… She already broke up with me a fe- *hic* few months ago.”** She said talking to the stranger, and then she started rambling about the break-up and how she lashed out at Nayeon.

 **“I really miss her… I didn’t even had the chance to say ‘I love you’ for the last time”** Jeongyeon said straight but still a bit slurry. Her hiccups already subsided but her drunkenness didn’t.

The stranger in front of her just listened silently to her ramblings.

Jeongyeon felt nice after her rant, it feels so good to vent out all her problems even to a stranger.

 **“Thank you for listening Stranger-nim”** She said and abruptly stood up, she almost fell down but the stranger was able to support her. **“Thanks but I can manage myself”** She confidently said as she start to walk but after a few steps she fell on the ground, and stayed there for a few seconds.

**“Let’s get you home Yeonie”**

Jeongyeon felt someone help her get up from the ground and her arms were draped on someone’s shoulders.

She looked beside her and smiled.

 **“I can see your face now…”** She said **“You look like the love of my life.”** She said and chuckled. **“I really wish that you’re her, but there’s no way she’d be here at this time of the day”** She added and looked at the stranger’s features **“You both have beautiful side profiles”** She said and booped the strangers nose.

She laughed manically and she just let the stranger beside her lead her wherever.

**“Unnie, Jeongyeon is outside your apartment”** Mina said as she looked at the figure at the comms.

She smiled while looking at Jeongyeon.

_“Finally getting out of your Apartment”_

But she quickly frowned when she saw the Can of beers in Jeongyeon’s hands.

_“I should’ve told the convenience store owners near her apartment to ban her from buying alcoholic drinks.”_

She thought and clicked her tongue.

Nayeon who was busy cooking immediately came to the door when she heard that Jeongyeon was in front of her apartment.

She looked at the comms and saw that Jeongyeon was already tipsy and was still drinking beer.

 **“Just let her be, she’ll eventually leave”** Nayeon cold-heartedly said and continued what she was doing.

Mina on the other hand continued watching her on the comms. She watched as Jeongyeon sat down on the floor and leaned on the door, knocking from time to time asking Nayeon to open up the door.

Mina was in Nayeon’s apartment because she was staying there. She knew that Jeongyeon would try to find her and Nayeon’s apartment was the perfect hiding place since it’s the least susceptible, and Nayeon already told Jeongyeon that she doesn’t know where Mina is.

30 minutes already passed but She was still there sitting and waiting.

 **“Unnie are you sure she’ll leave? She’s kind of persistent”** Mina said as she sat down on the table with Nayeon.

 **“Yeah, just a little more and she’ll give up eventually”** Nayeon said with dead eyes while eating the kimbap she made.

2 hours passed and Jeongyeon was still outside pleading Nayeon to open up the door.

 **“Unnie…”** Mina pleaded but Nayeon already made up her mind.

 **“Just let her be Mina, she’ll leave later”** Nayeon said while fidgeting with her phone, not batting an eye on the comms.

But her conscience was already telling her to open up the door for Jeongyeon and let her in, so from time to time she checks if Jeongyeon was still outside her apartment waiting.

 _“She’s kind of persistent today… Is it because she’s tipsy?”_ She thought as she was looking at her door.

Another hour passed and They heard some rustling on the other side of the door. They looked at the comms and saw Jeongyeon stood up

 **“I’ll be back tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and the day after that.”** Jeongyeon said pointing at the Door. **“I’ll be waiting here outside until you let me in.”** She added and then walked away.

Nayeon sighed in relief

 _“She finally decided to go home”_ She thought and scrolled at her phone peacefully.

 **“Unnie, I’ll just buy some snacks in the convenience store, I’ll be back immediately”** Mina said as she was wearing a hoodie.

 **“Bring an umbrella, it might rain tonight”** Nayeon said while still scrolling on her phone.

 **“Got it”** Mina said and then bid Nayeon goodbye.

_“I forgot to tell her to buy me some seaweed… oh well”_

Mina wasn’t really going to the Convenience store, it was just her excuse so that she can tail Jeongyeon. She was worried that the latter might get into some kind of trouble because she was drunk.

She followed Jeongyeon to the convenience store and saw that the latter bought a bottle of tequila.

 _“Does she plan on drowning herself with alcohol?”_ She knitted her brows and glared at Jeongyeon.

She trailed Jeongyeon up until to the playground, she watched as Jeongyeon drown herself with tequila.

She instantly regretted the decision she made. It wasn’t supposed to end up like this.

_“What are you doing with yourself Jagi?”_

She watched Jeongyeon laugh and just stare at the nothingness in front of her, screaming and laughing manically.

After a few minutes she felt a droplet of water on her forehead, she looked up and saw that it was raining.

_“Good thing I brought an umbrella”_

She opened the umbrella and watched as Jeongyeon enjoy the rain that was hitting her skin. Mina smiled at the sight, but she was worried about Jeongyeon catching a cold so she walked towards the latter. As she was walking she heard Jeongyeon speak.

 **“The moon lo- *hic* looks beautiful tonight… *hic* isn’t it, Mina…”** She said, even though it was interrupted with Jeongyeon’s hiccups, Mina knew what it meant.

 **“Yes it does”** Mina said and smiled

**“Unnie, help.”** Mina said when she got back at Nayeon’s apartment.

 **“Wah? What happened to her?!”** Nayeon exclaimed when she saw the two on the door, she helped Mina carry Jeongyeon inside the apartment

 **“I- uh… I saw her on the gutter by the convenience store and she’s already soaking wet because of the rain, so I had no other choice but to carry her here.”** Mina said and Nayeon seemed to buy her excuse.

They fixed Jeongyeon up in the extra room and changed her wet clothes.

 **“You should also change”** Nayeon said to Mina who was also wet because of Jeongyeon

 **“Yeah…”** She responded, before going in the shower she looked back at Nayeon who was tending to Jeongyeon

 **“This stupid mofo really drowned herself with alcohol”** Nayeon mumbled as she was cleaning Jeongyeon’s face. She was looking at her lovingly even though the words that came out of her lips were insults.

 **“By the way, Unnie…”** Mina called Nayeon. The latter just responded with a hum **“Please don’t tell her that I was the one who carried her here.”** She said before she entered the bathroom

Nayeon looked back but Mina already entered the bathroom. She just sighed and complied with what Mina wants.

 **“Yoo Jeongyeon, Mina’s too good to be your girlfriend. You always make her worry about you even she has other problems to think about.”** Nayeon said looking at Jeongyeon. **“And do you know how much restraint I have to muster to not open that door earlier? You’re really testing me Yoo Jeongyeon. I almost gave in.”** She said and squint her eyes and scrunched up her nose

She looked at Jeongyeon lovingly and carefully caressed the latter’s hair.

 **“Hey, do you know… I still like you…”** She chuckled, she’s confessing to a person who’s knocked out **“It’s not like you can hear me. But I just wanted to tell you even though you can’t hear me. I still like you. But I know that you liked Mina even before, You were talking about her nonstop when we’re in class like she’s the center of the Universe or something”** She paused when she remembered what Jeongyeon told her back then **“Oh yeah, right she is. She is the center of your Yooniverse”** She chuckled at the Joke that she remembered **“That was one hell of a corny joke…”** She said trying to suppress her laughter. **“If you just let me Jeong… even just once… let me be the center of your Yooniverse. I’ll make sure not to leave you and always be by your side”** Nayeon was sobbing **“Can I be selfish just this once?”** She laughed and wiped her tears **“What am I even saying…”** She stood up and exited the room and saw Mina beside the door.

 **“M-Mina! How long were you standing there?”** She asked Mina, hoping that the latter didn’t hear what she just said.

 **“Oh… I-I just came, just wanted to check on Jeongyeon.”** Mina said and smiled

Nayeon let Mina enter the room and went back to her room blushing like crazy.

 _“I really hope she didn’t hear me blabbing”_ She hugged her big bulbasaur plush and rolled back and for the on her bed

Mina entered the room and directly went beside Jeongyeon’s bed.

Mina reminisce the memories the three of them made while they were still in college. Jeongyeon and Nayeon was always the inseparable duo, and her, she was their best friend.

_“I was always the third wheel in this lifetime”_

She chuckled and smiled mournfully.

She knew that Nayeon and Jeongyeon would always be the endgame since Nayeon loved Jeongyeon since God knows when.

 **“Jeez you’re so popular”** Mina said as she sat on the bed. She treaded her fingers on her girlfriend’s hair and smiled. **“This would be the last Time I’ll be doing this for you”** She said as she continued to tread Jeongyeon’s hair.

Jeongyeon slightly opened her eyes and looked at Mina. When she saw the familiar face in front of her she automatically smiled.

Mina just smiled lovingly at Jeongyeon and continued playing with the latter’s hair. After a few minutes she decided to sleep beside Jeongyeon for the last time.

 **“I love you”** She whispered and then dozed off.

Jeongyeon was woken up by the loud music blasting off in her ears.

 **“What the actual!”** She wasn’t able to finish her sentence when she saw who was the person blasting off music in her ears. **“Nayeon? H—What are you doing here?”** She asked but when she looked around the place she realized that she wasn’t in her apartment. **“Where am I?”**

 **“You’re in my apartment”** Nayeon explained as she stood up from her sitting position **“Anyway get up, breakfast’s ready”** She said nonchalantly as she walk out of the room.

Jeongyeon stood up from the bed and her hang over immediately kicked in.

_“Dang it…”_

She went out of the room while massaging her temple and she joined Nayeon on the dining table. Pancakes were already served a glass of water and also a medicine was placed beside Jeongyeon’s plate.

 **“How did I end up here?”** She asked while taking the hangover meds

 **“Mi—“** Nayeon paused and the continued her sentence **“Me, I saw you yesterday at the convenience store drunk and wet from the rain so I carried you here”** She said while eating her pancakes

 _“Convenience store? I thought I was in the playground? Did I walk back?”_ She just shrugged it off and ate the food in front of her

 **“Nayeon…”** She called Nayeon’s attention whose busy eating

**“Yeah?”**

**“Thanks”**

**“For what?”** Nayeon asked confused

**“For taking care of me while I was drunk. And sorry”**

**“For what?”** She asked again

 **“For lashing out at you last time. I know it was an inexcusable, so I’m sorry”** Jeongyeon explained

 **“It’s fine. All is forgiven. And you’re welcome”** Nayeon said and smiled, she then continued eating her breakfast.

Jeongyeon also smiled and ate the pancake Nayeon made.

The two of them continued to eat in silence. It wasn’t the awkward silence, more like the comfortable silence.

After that Incident Jeongyeon tried her best to pick up her broken pieces with the help of Nayeon. She still wasn’t over Mina, but at least now she wasn’t as alcoholic as the last time.

As per Mina, she still has no clue of where she is. Her parents also stopped contacting Jeongyeon after the “drunk” incident.

Days have passed and Nayeon was frequently in Jeongyeon’s apartment checking on her from time to time and now they’re having a movie marathon at her apartment.

**“What movie?”**

**“Just not horror please. I almost died last time, and I swear Yoo Jeongyeon if the movie was IT again I will kill you.”** Nayeon said threatening Jeongyeon while sitting comfortably on the couch.

 **“Oh God, I still remember the face that you made that time, it was so priceless”** Jeongyeon said in between laughter.

 **“Just start the movie!”** Nayeon exclaimed

 **“Yes Ma’am!”** Jeongyeon said and started the movie.

They were in the middle of the movie when Jeongyeon remembered something

**“Hey, nabongs”**

**“Yeah?”**

**“You remember that time when I was drunk and you took me back to your apartment?”**

**“What about it?”**

**“I had a weird dream that time.”**

**“What kind of dream?”**

Jeongyeon paused for a bit and recalled the dream she had.

**“Mina was beside me playing with my hair, and then after that she laid beside me and mumbled something”**

Nayeon was just acting nonchalantly but she knew that it wasn’t a dream because when she woke up that next day, Mina was sleeping soundly beside Jeongyeon.

**“What’s so weird about that? It just probably means you’re missing Mina so bad”**

**“No…”** Jeongyeon paused thinking what the dream felt that time **“What I mean is, the dream really felt so surreal”** She said

 **“Oh yeah?”** Nayeon just shrugged it off and focused on the movie.

 **“Maybe I was just Lucid Dreaming that’s why it felt so surreal”** Jeongyeon said brushing off the idea of her dream being real

**“Maybe~”**

After they finished watching the movie Nayeon excused herself since she still have some paperwork that needs to be done.

And once again Jeongyeon was alone in her apartment.

She went to her balcony and looked at the sky. It was already evening and the stars were already visible.

 **“I bet you’re looking at the sky too Mina”** She said and smiled while leaning on the railings. Just thinking that they’re looking at the same sky makes her happy.

She went back in the living room and scanned the television for a decent show, when her phone suddenly lit up.

Mina’s Mom was calling

 **“Yeoboseyo?”** She answered

 ** _“Jeongyeon…”_ **She heard Mina’s mom voice cracked and she can hear some commotion in the background.

 **“Mrs. Myoui? What happened?”** Jeongyeon sat up straight, anticipating her next words.

**_“Jeong.. Mina… She’s…”_ **

You heard Mina’s Dad in the background talking to her Mom, He took the phone from his wife and talked to you.

 ** _“Jeongyeon, we’re at the ***** hospital--”_** She didn’t let Mina’s father to finish his sentence she abruptly stood up and drove to the hospital Mina’s father mentioned.

She contacted Nayeon on the way there and informed the latter to just find her once she’s there.

 **“Excuse me, Where is Ms. Myoui Mina’s room?”** She nervously asked the nurse at the nurse’s station

**“At room 1214”**

**“Thank you.”**

While running on the way to the room she saw Mina’s parents outside the room. Mina’s mom was crying while her father was comforting his wife.

**“Dr. Myoui, what happened to Mina?”**

She asked when Mina’s Dad saw her

**“I- Jeongyeon… Mina… She’s… gone…”**

Jeongyeon’s eyes went big as it can.

 **“No… No… this can’t be…”** She said as she covered her mouth tears were attempting to fall from her eyes.

Mina’s Dad escorted Jeongyeon to her daughter’s room and as soon as he opened the door Jeongyeon’s tears fell

There she was… The love of her life lying on the hospital bed… lifeless…

**“…Minari…”**

As she slowly walk towards Mina’s bed her heart raced, she was breathing erratically.

**“No.. no, no, no…”**

She can feel the atmosphere getting heavy with every step she make, making her fall on her knees as she reached her girlfriend’s bed. She immediately stood up and hugged Mina’s lifeless body.

**“No… Minari… Tell me this is just a revenge prank on me…”**

She convinced herself that Mina was just pranking her and this is just all a big act.

**“Mina, Jagi… wake up”**

She buried her face on the crook of Mina’s neck while hugging her, the room was filled with her muffled sobs

She stayed like that for a couple of minutes just crying her eyes out.

 **“Minari I’m so sorry… sorry you had to put up with my lame ass.”** She whispered **“Darling… wake up…”**

She heard the door open but she didn’t bat an eye, she didn’t care.

 **“Jeong…”** Nayeon called her out, but Jeongyeon was still rambling

**“I haven’t seen you in a while Minari and then I’ll see you like this? That’s kind of unfair isn’t it?”**

**“Jeong…”**

**“I promise I won’t kill you in minecraft again… And I won’t hide some of the pieces of your legos… just… just wake up for me babe..”**

Nayeon looked at Jeongyeon with pity, it was true that Jeongyeon was already doing pretty good without Mina, but she knew that Jeongyeon still deeply loves Mina and it hurts her to see Jeongyeon like this.

 **“Mina…”** Jeongyeon clutched on Mina’s hospital dress **“Minari…”** She sobbed louder as she call her girlfriend’s name **“Myoui Mina… I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you”** She said repeatedly in between her sobs.

 **“Jeong that’s enough”** Nayeon said and separate Jeongyeon from Mina.

**“I just need to hear her voice Nayeon… Just for the last time.”**

The both of them just stayed quiet. Jeongyeon knew that Mina’s dead but she still can’t process that reality.

She held Mina’s hand and knelt beside her hospital bed. She pressed Mina’s knuckles on her forehead. She was a crying mess, She doesn’t care if Mina’s family sees her like this, she just doesn’t care anymore, she just wants to spend time with Mina.

While clutching on Mina’s hand Jeongyeon felt like Mina was holding onto something so she checked the latter’s hands. As she opened it Jeongyeon cried harder. It was the heart shaped rock that Jeongyeon gave her when she first told Mina that she loves her.

**_“What’s this?”_ **

**_“It’s My heart.”_ ** _She said as she gave Mina the heart shaped rock_

**_“Okay aside from being a failed comedian, you’re being a romantic now? What’s next?”_ ** _Mina said as she chuckled but she still took the rock_

_Jeongyeon just looked at her seriously_

**_“Okay, not joking… so what’s this? And why are you giving me this?”_ **

**_“Like I said, It’s my heart”_ ** _Jeongyeon said and smiled Widely at Mina **“And It’s all yours”**_

**_“M-mine?”_ ** _She stuttered, seemingly unable to comprehend what Jeongyeon just said_

_Jeongyeon took and deep breath and cupped Mina’s hands that was holding her heart._

**_“I love you, Mina”_ ** _She wholeheartedly said while looking at her straight in the eyes_

_Mina gasped softly and her eyes became glassy_

**_“I love you even though I’m a whole ass mess.”_ ** _She chuckled **“I’m still a mess though”** She said and smiled _

**_“Jeongyeon… I…”_ **

_Jeongyeon gulped, she took a big leap of faith and she doesn’t know what Mina’s response will be. Her heart was beating fast, and she was breathing erratically while anticipating Mina’s next words._

**_“I… I love you too”_ ** _Mina said almost inaudible but Jeongyeon heard it loud and clear_

**_“What?”_ ** _Jeongyeon said, she can’t seem to process the words that’s why she asked again_

**_“I’m not saying it again…”_ ** _Mina shyly said_

_Jeongyeon just let it be and just smiled brightly_

**_“As long as you have that rock I’ll always be yours and yours only. You’ll always carry a part of my heart with you.”_ **

She picked up the rock from Mina’s hands and placed it inside her pocket. She went out of Mina’s room with Nayeon following her.

Mina’s Dad handed Jeongyeon a paper and Mina’s phone.

They explained to her Mina’s condition. At first she just had a minor case of Leukemia, she was already taking meds but the med’s doses didn’t work in the long run, and her Leukemia was spreading and beginning to take a toll on her body so they had to give her large doses of meds and she has to be admitted in the hospital, but she refused. Saying she wanted to spend time with her girlfriend and have fun with her limited time than be at the hospital bed feeling hopeless.

But instead of spending time with her Mina broke up with her. Questions were running in her mind but she didn’t have the energy to ask Mina’s parents those things.

They also explained that Mina told them to tell her that if she has questions the answeres would be in the letter.

Jeongyeon felt lifeless as she listened to their story, God just took the love of her life, She wasn’t even mad at Him. She was mad at herself for not noticing the symptoms. Mina was drinking large doses of medicine that she mistook for vitamins because Mina said those were vitamins. And Mina’s sudden bruises all over her body, Jeongyeon thought that Mina was just being clumsy all of a sudden.

 **“How could I be so complacent?”** she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. **“hah~ I’m so dumb…”**

She was blaming herself. If she just knew that Mina had that kind of illness she would’ve forced Mina to be admitted and the latter would’ve lived a little longer.

 **“Don’t blame yourself Jeong”** Nayeon said but she knew she had a part why Mina died. Instead of looking out for her girlfriend she just wasted her time doing nonsense stuff all the time.

_“Mina was there when I was down but when she needed me I wasn’t here”_

She went home devastated. She looked at the paper Mina’s dad gave her and decided to read it

**_To the only person I will love for the rest of my life,_ **

**_You know how bad I am with these kind of things._ **

**_I’m sorry for being selfish. First I was selfish enough to love you and let me love you even though I knew this is how it’s going to end. I’m sorry because I didn’t really tell you the truth and brought you into this kind of mess. Nayeon already told me countless of times that I should tell you about my condition but I stubbornly said no, knowing how you will react, you’ll be so overprotective and not let me have my fun._ **

**_And now I’m being selfish for leaving you. I just knew that you would be so hurt if you knew that I would be dying so I devised a plan, that I would break up with you and let Nayeon Unnie help you move on from me, but that plan was a complete fail._ **

**_Hey do you remember that time when you got drunk from a bottle of tequila that you brought from the store? It was raining that night and you were at the playground smiling like a kid and enjoying the rain. You were blabbing some words that time when I approached you. So I answered your question. The moon was really beautiful that night._ **

**_And for the record, you’re kind of heavy I had a hard time carrying you to Nayeon Unnie’s apartment. Don’t drink EVER. I’ll haunt you. I’ll send creepers in your apartment._ **

_“So it was really her…”_

**_But I’m telling you this now Yoo Jeongyeon. Chase after someone now because in our next lifetime, I would be chasing after you and you wouldn’t have a choice in it._ **

**_Fall in love now with someone else and love with everything that you could give because in our next lifetime I will make you fall in love with me and only me. You will love no one else but me._ **

**_Live a happy life with someone else now, because in our next lifetime I would be the one to give you a Happy life._ **

**_Get rid of me now because in our next lifetime you wouldn’t be able to get rid of me._ **

**_So forget me for now, because in our next lifetime, you won’t be able to forget me. You will remember because I’m always going to be with you._ **

**_I will give you back your heart for now. Give your heart to someone else because in our next lifetime I’ll make sure to steal it and never give it back to you._ **

**_Juts always remember that I love you._ **

**_I’ll see you in the Next life Yeonie~. There I’ll make sure not to let you go._ **

**_Your number one Japanese Girl, Myoui Mina_ **

She cried after reading the letter

_“I will make sure that I’ll meet you again in our next lifetime”_

Jeongyeon stood up from the couch and walked over to the cabinets

She picked up a picture frame with Mina’s picture

 **“Damn it… Why did you have to leave me?”** She said as if she were talking to Mina, tears falling from her eyes once again.

_“When did I become such a cry baby?”_

She wiped her tears and went to the balcony of her apartment.

She looked up at the moon and chuckled

 **“Now I know how Sokka felt when her girlfriend became the moon”** She said as she chuckled.

 **“Babe, even if you tell me to love someone else this lifetime always remember that you will still have a special place here in my heart. You will always have a piece of me with you, in this lifetime and any other lifetimes”** She said talking to the moon.

Jeongyeon felt a cold breeze of wind behind her, the breeze lingered for a while, as if Mina was hugging her.

She smiled

 **“If you’re trying to scare me it’s not effective”** She said and chuckled as she went inside of her apartment

She saw Mina’s phone on the coffee table and she got curious as to why Mina would give her phone to her.

When she powered it on a picture of her strumming the guitar welcomed her. It was Mina’s Lockscreen. And when she unlocked Mina’s phone her wallpaper was her and Mina when they both went to Japan to attend LiSA’s concert.

She looked at the photo’s inside Mina’s gallery and saw a folder that says _‘My Moon’_ She opened it and it was full of candid pictures of her, cooking, playing the guitar, drinking coffee, writing lyrics…

She chuckled. She scammed the contents of Mina’s phone and saw that she has a whole ass folder of her singing and dancing to Oh My Girl’s songs.

She scanned all of Mina’s files and saw recording with a file name _‘Open Me’_

She smiled before listening to the recording.

 ** _“If you’re listening to this I’m probably gone…”_** Jeongyeon heard nothing so she checked if the recording was still playing and it was still running

 ** _“But don’t worry, Nayeon unnie will always be by your side, she’ll be my proxy… for now… Take care of her, don’t take her kindness for granted…”_** It was a whole message for you once again and the content was also the same as in the letter. **“And always remember…”** The recording stopped, It was cut.

Jeongyeon scanned Mina’s recordings and saw an unnamed file and played it…

**_“I love you”_ **

She smiled and burst into tears again. She can imagine Mina’s gummy smile while saying these 3 words to her.

 **“I love you too…”** She whispered

She played the recording on loop until she fell asleep on the couch.

Days… Weeks… Months passed. Jeongyeon was doing okay, during the hard times Nayeon was always with her, just like Mina said she became Mina’s proxy. Nayeon was there when Jeongyeon need her, she was there to pick up her broken pieces, and she was there to cheer her up, even though sometimes it just turns into bickering and throwing insults to each other.

**“Hey Minari…”** Jeongyeon said as she caressed Mina’s name on the tombstone

She had to pause because tears were threatening to fall from her eyes

 **“It’s been a year Minari… and I still miss you like crazy. Like you told me I’ve been very good to Nayeon, I didn’t give her too much headache… well… not too much”** She said as she chuckled. **“But I was well behaved, well sometimes, she always starts a war with me”** She defended

She paused for a bit and looked at Mina’s tombstone

 **“But honestly babe I missed you so much. Do you miss me too?”** She asked knowingly that she wouldn’t get an answer **“Do you love me still like I still love you?”**

She could almost hear Mina say that she loves her still and she will always love her.

She decided to tell Mina her decision

 **“You know jagi that I will always love you, and you will always have a place in my heart, a part of me will always belong to you.** ” She said as she placed half of the heart shaped rock that she once gave Mina.

She held the rest of the rock, already encased in a customized glass.

 **“A part of me will always love you for sure”** She said with a mournful smile **“But I will stop being in love with you for now.”**

Jeongyeon closed her eyes as she told Mina the hardest decision of her life.

 **“I won’t be going to be in love with you anymore, at least in this lifetime. I’m going to move on. I’m going to live a happy life. Perhaps with Nayeon.”** She said honestly **“I’m going to be chasing after her and love her the way she deserves to be loved. I will let her love me the way I deserved to be loved.**

 **“Just like you asked me to do”** She added

 **“I’m sorry jagi.”** She sobbed **“I’m sorry if I couldn’t live this lifetime with you. But I promise in our next lifetime I will make sure that we’ll meet again and I’ll make you fall for me again with my funny jokes”** She said as she chuckled

 **“It’s goodbye for now Jagi”** She said as she stood up.

She leaned over Mina’s tombstone and kissed it.

**“I’ll see you in our next lifetime”**

She smiled

You heard a car just pulled up you looked over the car and saw that the windows rolled down and you saw Nayeon. She went out of the car and went to you and Mina’s tombstone.

 **“Hey Minari…”** She greeted

 **“I’ll be taking care of your Jagi in this lifetime like you asked me to, but I’ll make sure to give her back to you.”** Nayeon said as she smiled, her two front teeth showing.

Jeongyeon and Nayeon bid their goodbyes to Mina’s tombstone and walked hand in hand towards the car

Before entering the car Jeongyeon felt a warm breeze of wind that passed by her face. Maybe it was just her imagination but she could feel Mina place her forehead on hers and tell her one last time…

**_“I love you, be happy.”_ **


End file.
